


Shark Week in Space

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cramps, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, PMS, Sickfic, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Pidge spends over a month in space with the rest of the Voltron team. The inevitable ensues, and the team proves to be better caretakers than they let on.





	

Pidge really hadn’t thought about it when she boarded the Blue Lion for the first time on earth. In fact, it was probably the last thing on her mind, especially while trying to keep her gender a secret from the others. Time flew by fast. The humans met the Alteans, Voltron was formed, and the fight to defeat Zarkon was underway. It was hard to keep track of the days, especially with no regular sun to keep their circadian rhythm.

It was only a few days after she revealed her gender that she woke up to blood-stained sheets.

How long had it been since they left earth? How long had it been since her last cycle? Pidge decided that these questions really didn’t matter. Her period was her now, and it wasn’t going away. Tossing the sheets and pajamas in the hamper, Pidge dragged herself into the shower and watched sleepily as the blood swirled down the drain.

A scary thought only occurred to her after she stepped onto the shower map and shoved on her glasses. I have no supplies. In a bit of a panic, she tore through the bathroom cabinets, looking for anything that would be of use. No tampons, no cups, not even any pads. She usually didn’t prefer the pads, but she would take anything at a time like this. But there was nothing. Thoughts of Altean biology danced around the back of her mind as she sat down in the shower again. At least a shower could be cleaned easily.

Eventually, Pidge remembered the intercom system. With extreme precision, she got herself to the coms without making more of a mess.

“Princess Allura? I could use your help.”

Coran was the one who responded, “What is it Pidge?”

“No, I need to speak with just Allura.”

“C’mon, Pidge! We’re a team, we can share each other’s secrets!” Lance cut in, “And you’ve already told us you’re a girl!”

Pidge scowled, “It’s none of your business! Allura, just meet me down in my chambers once you get a chance.” She hung up with a forceful press of a button.

She wasn’t ashamed of telling anyone about her period. She really wasn’t. It was a part of her life that she learned to deal with, as it was with anyone with the capacity to have a baby. But knowing she was trapped on a ship with four boys and two Alteans, she didn’t think they would take it lightly. Especially Lance.

Princess Allura eventually made it down to Pidge’s chambers, knocking on the bathroom door before entering, “Pidge? What’s so important that we couldn’t talk about it over the com?”

“Does this ship have any menstrual supplies?” Pidge paused, “Do Alteans even menstruate?”

Allura gave her a blank look. That’s when Pidge knew exactly what she was in for.

After a long explanation of human anatomy, Allura substituted pads with heavy bandages and promised to keep a stock of them in Pidge’s bathroom and in the Green Lion. Of course, that didn’t stop the onslaught of questions when the two returned to the bridge.

* * *

“What were you two talking about? Could you not reach the shower nozzle and had to have Princess _Tall_ -ura fix it for you?” Lance chuckled. Pidge ignored him.

“Yeah, Pidge, what was that all about?” Hunk joined in. She ignored him as well and sat down at her station. She liked to think that per period didn’t affect her emotions very much, but she was starting to tolerate the boys less and less.

Thankfully, Shiro was more considerate about it, “Pidge, it’s important that we all trust each other. That’s how Voltron exists. Is it really so important that only the princess can know?”

There was something about the way Shiro asked that got past Pidge’s defenses. She swiveled her chair to face everyone and adjusted her glasses.

“It’s...really not that important. It’s just Shark Week.”

Shiro’s eyebrows raised, but then fell into an understanding smile. He made no further comments about the subject. Meanwhile, the rest of the boys looked on in confusion.

“Shark Week? Did you get cable all the way up here?” Lance asked, looking more excited than he should, “It’s been years since Discovery Channel aired that show! Can we project it on the holodeck?!”

“No....no, Lance. I’m flying the Japanese Flag.”

Keith’s eyes widened, and he swiveled his chair back to his station. Hunk did the same with a less horrified expression. Lance was still dumbfounded.

“So we’re representing Japan now? Not just defending the universe?”

Pidge’s patience was up, “No, Lance, you idiot! I’m on my fucking period!”

The Blue Paladin’s jaw dropped and his face went red, “Wh-why would you tell me that?!”

“You asked!”

“How are we going to form Voltron now?!”

“My period doesn’t affect forming Voltron, Numbskull! The only thing it affects is you being so freaked out about it!”

Pidge found herself throwing one of her wrenches at Lance, landing it square on his upper arm. She stormed off the bridge. Silence took her place, along with some disappointed glares directed at Lance.

* * *

True to her word, Pidge functioned as usual for the first two days, except she avoided Lance like the plague. No one blamed her. It was day three where the physical symptoms began to kick in. The food goo suddenly looked less appetizing than it normally did, and a dull ache had settled into her abdomen. As Shiro debriefed the training plan for the rest of the day, it felt as though ethereal hands were gripping her middle tighter and tighter. Shiro’s words drifted into the background until they called her name, snapping her from her battle with swallowing saliva.

“Pidge!”

“What? Yeah, I’m listening.”

“Do you think that’s a good plan for today?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Let’s get started.”

Shiro nodded, “Alright, meet you in the training room in ten,” and the crew disbanded. Pidge pushed her chair from the table, and forced herself to the training room early. She heard rumors that exercise helped cramps but was never one to try it herself. Now, she had no choice.

* * *

At first, the pseudo-fights were a good distraction. It kept her mind working and off the aches. But as the fights grew harder, the cramps got stronger. And when Keith finally knocked her to her knees, toy blade pressed against her neck, she found herself unable to get up.

“C’mon Pidge, I’ve seen you do better than that,” Keith released her from the prone position, “Let’s go again.”

“I...” a bolt of sharp pain passed through her middle, causing her to gasp, “I can’t...” Her blade clattered to the ground as she wrapped both arms around her torso. Something tugged at the back of her throat, threatening to come up.

Keith knelt by her side, “Pidge, what’s going on? Did I actually hurt you?”

Pidge shook her head, “No, it’s-...it’s just the cramps...” She didn’t want to admit this to Keith, remembering his reaction to her initial confession. She didn’t want to admit that her period got in the way of her fighting, and potentially Voltron. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for the beratement, or for Keith to simply walk away as he usually did.

Instead, she felt a gloved hand placed itself on her back, “Can you walk?” Keith’s voice was much softer and more concerned than it normally was. She made an attempt to stand but ended up doubling over once more, and she shook her head.

Before she could realize what was happening, Pidge was being lifted off the ground and settled into Keith’s arms - one supporting her shoulders while the other held up her knees, leaving her own arms to curl around her stomach. “Come on,” he said, exiting the training room, “We’ll get you some painkillers...or something. I’m not exactly familiar with this...”

* * *

When the news got around that Pidge was out of commission, the rest of the crew handled the situation rather well. Keith carried her to what they considered the ‘family room’, radioed the others, and didn’t leave her side until Shiro showed up with a blanket and a rubber hot water bottle.

“Does this usually happen?” he asked, kneeling in front of the couch where Pidge was lying, “I wanna make sure this isn’t out of the ordinary for you.”

Pidge nodded and pressed the bottle against her abdomen. The heat immediately sank in and started untangling the knots. She felt as though she was finally able to breathe.

“I’m gonna bring the rest of gang in here. We gotta talk about what we’re gonna do for the rest of the week, and what we should do if this happens again in a more dire situation. Keith, go ahead and stay here. Get her whatever she needs.” Shiro stood, and left to gather the team.

With enough brainpower to think again, Pidge pulled up a diagram on a hologram and showed Keith. He narrowed his eyebrows, “What do you want me to do with this? What even is this?”

“Pressure point chart. Put pressure on the points.” she breathed, flipping over onto her stomach. The Red Paladin took a moment to compose himself, then consulted the chart. He pressed two fingers on each side of her spine right above her hips, skeptical at the validity of pressure points. The way Pidge melted with relief proved him wrong.

When the others came in for the impromptu meeting, they were prepared. Hunk offered up his last piece of dark chocolate from Earth (but not without some reluctance). Shiro brought a large cup of tea and willingly offered to make more at any time. Keith continued with pressure points and proved to be surprisingly good at it. And though Coran and Allura didn’t understand exactly what was happening or why they did their best to provide emotional support. Lance was the only one who seemed to not contribute.

* * *

The talk went smoothly, and everyone returned to their duties when Pidge insisted she would be alright. The tea had ebbed the nausea, and the combination of the warmth and the pressure points had calmed her cramps. When everyone had exited the room, Lance remained with a strange expression plastered on his face. Pidge frowned, not wanting to deal with more shit from him.

“What is it, Lance?”

Without talking, Lance stood up and placed a small bottle on the table between them. Pidge adjusted her glasses, and read the all-too-familiar label Advil sported so well. She looked up at Lance, not sure what to say.

He shrugged, and kept his eyes down, “It’s the last bottle on the ship. I’ve had it since we were on Earth, I had it in my pocket when we took off with the Blue Lion. I usually just use it for headaches, but.... I figured you could use it more.”

It was the closest Pidge assumed she would get to a real apology. With slow movements, she stood up and brought Lance into a hug.

“Thank you, Lance. Next month, I’ll get the connection working and we can marathon the _actual_ Shark Week.”

“I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
